


You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: AU, Facebook, Feels, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sweetness, first encounter, friend request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:) Sunday fluff!<br/>Hope you all liked this Fluffy oneshot (based on a true Story... *blushes LOL).</p><p>Follow me on twitter: En_sky9</p></blockquote>





	You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

 

On a cold night of november Jude Jacob finished doing his homework and he was trying to come up with something to do.

He opened his laptop logging into his facebook account when a friendship request notification got his attention.

He clicked on the notification and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was a friend request from a guy named “Connor Stevens.”  
“Who is this guy..” Jude thought feeling self conscious about accepting the friendship request of someone he didn't know; But then the irrational part of his brain reminded him that he was lonely. He had like three friends in the whole school and in that moment his mom's words started echoing through his head.

“You need to make some friends.. You can't hang out all the time with Taylor and Daria.”

She was right. Absolutely right, so he accepted the friendship request, looking at the boy's profile.

“He's cute.” Jude commented skimming through the pics. He really was. What most caught his attention was the sandy color of his hair, very soft looking. He imagined for a second what it would had felt to touch them. “They look soft like feather.”  
What also caught his attention was the color of his eyes; Hazel and warm like melted caramel.

He was looking through the pics of his soccer match when he started  _hyperventilating_ _._

“Wow.. look at that.” He giggled feeling breathless looking at the tan, golden skin, the brawny arms and the hunk shape of his ABS, clearly visible from underneath his soccer shirt.

“Okay, Jacob.. give it a grip.” he told to himself, taking a deep breath. “You're not that desperate.” He reminded to himself.

His sinful thoughts were interrupted by a new notification popping out, Someone sent him a private message.

He opened the chat box and he gasped in surprise when the sender was the famous Connor Stevens.

“ _ **Do I know you?”**_

Jude frowned, quickly typing his response.

“ _You sent me a friendship request. Do **I** know you?”  
“ **No I didn't ”**_

Jude felt his lips tugging upward in an amused smirk. He shook his head while was typing back his reply.

“ _Yes you did. You sent me a friend request, I accepted it.”  
**“No, I didn't. Just because you're cute you shouldn't be messing with me.**_ **”**

Jude's first thought was a big, huge “What the fuck?”

He didn't know what to do.. clearly that Connor guy unwittingly sent him a friendship request.

“It was too good to be true.” Jude sighed, letting out a disappointed sigh. His intention was to delete him from his friends list and move on with his day when a new message was delivered to him.

“ _ **Um.. you were right. I totally sent you a friend request. Sorry.”**_

“ _It's okay..”_ Jude typed, realizing something. _“You said that I'm cute.”_ He was debating himself if if send the message or not.. but then his curiosity won him over. He'd indeed said that Jude was cute.

“ _ **I did.”**_

“Thanks.. You're cute too.” He felt his heart hammering against his chest while waiting for Connor's reply.

“ _ **Thank you sweetie.”**_

Jude was feeling butterflies fluttering through his stomach as he couldn't help but keep sending messages.

They chatted for a while, talking about school and what they liked to do in their free time. It was nice. Jude liked feeling so connected with someone, other than Daria and Taylor.

Connor had been telling him that he lived in San Diego, just like him, he went to a different school than him but still in the same city. He came out to his parents a year before and they accepted him right away.  
_“Congrats man.”_

“ _ **Thanks dude. How about you?”**_

“ _My sister Callie was proud of me. My parents accepted me, even though my father struggled a bit. I think he was feeling blindsided by the news, in the beginning, but then He came around and now he just wants me to be who I want to be. ”_

“ _ **Cool! Listen I need to go.. It was nice chatting with you. Really.”**_

“ _Same for me.”_

“ _ **Talk to you soon.”**_

Jude closed his laptop since he had to get ready for bed. He tucked the comforter around his scrawny frame and he drifted off to sleep with a carefree smile on his lips.

 

The following days Jude hoped to get in touch with Connor again. He didn't know why but he felt like he'd found a real friend in him.  
He talked with his mother about it and even though she was truly glad that he'd met a friend, she reminded him that behind a screen everyone could have been nice and perfect. Obviously that crushed Jude's hopes down.

“Are you sure that's him?” She asked looking at his pictures from over Jude's shoulder.  
“Jude, You need to be careful. What if he's catfishing you? What if behind the pictures of this handsome young man there's a old, creepy perverted guy?”  
That though sent shivers running Jude's spine. He highly doubted that there was someone else behind the pictures of Connor.. but it was also true that Connor could have been catfishing him. **  
** “It's true..” Jude reasoned. “Why would he think I'm cute. Why would he want to chat with me for hours.. He's so handsome, why would he waste time with someone like me.”

He didn't log into facebook for the following days, but after the fourth day he caved in.

He logged in and his mouth fell open in surprise. Connor had been sending him several messages throughout his absence.

**Tuesday: 3.05 PM : _“ hey there :)”_**

**Wednesday: 4.28 PM: _“ Hey, Jude. (Yes.. the Beatles. LOL) ”_**

**Wednesday: 8.30 PM: _“Hey Bud. Everything okay?”_**

**Wednesday: 9.45 PM: _“Goodnight.”_**

**Thursday: 17.06 PM: _“Okay.. I'm starting to getting concerned. Give me a sign you're okay. An Emoji is fine too.. even a thumb up emoji.”_**

Jude felt warm happiness spreading through his entire body. He felt bad for making Connor worried, but he was feeling overjoyed that Connor cared enough to worry about him.

“ _Hey.”_ He typed with shaking fingers. Connor didn't take too long to reply.

“ _ **There you are!”**_

“Enthusiastic much?” Jude thought, letting out a giggle as a new message popped out on the screen.

“ _ **Where have you been?”**_

Jude let out a sigh, running his hands over his face. He wanted to be honest with him, he felt silly because they just recently known each other but he felt something; The Connection between them felt real, and he wanted to enhance that bond.

“ _ **Don't disappear on me again, Jude.”**_

“ _I won't.”_

“ ** _What's going on? Did I do something wrong?”_**

Jude's mom words started flowing through his mind. _“ Everyone seem nice and perfect behind a screen.”_  
Jude's trembling fingers started typing against his own control.

“ _Are you really this perfect?”_

“ ** _Uh? What do you mean?”_ ** Jude inhaled sharply.

“ _I'm a bit scared..”_

“ _ **You don't need to be scared..”**_  
_“I've known you for few days and I felt like I've known you for a longer time.. Is it weird?”_

“ _ **No.. not at all.”**_ Jude waited since Connor was still typing. _ **“I feel the same.”**_

Jude didn't know what was happening inside of his body but it was something good. Sparks of joy were running through his chest like electric shocks.

“ _ **U there? Why u keep disappearing on me? LOL”**_

“ _Still here.. Just overwelmed.”_ He let out a breathless laugh while waiting for Connor's reply.  
**“** _ **In a Good way , I hope..”**_ and then he sent him a kissing emoji. Jude's breath itched.

“ _Very good.”_ And then he felt bold enough to send a blue heart emoji.

“ _ **Well.. if you keep disappearing on me every time I'm saying something cheesy , I will need a safe way to to ask you on a date...”**_  
Jude swore, his heart stopped beating.

“ _What If I ask you. Will you go on a date with me?”  
__**“I thought you'd never ask.”**_

 

 

Days flew by and Jude was feeling enthusiastic and at the same time nervous about the incoming date each passing day.

His mom agreed to take him to Anchor Beach where he would have met with Connor.

As soon as Jude was about to get out of the car his mom gently held him by his arm, pulling him back inside.  
“Be careful.”

Jude rolled his eyes hugging her tightly.

“Mom.. I'm sixteen.”  
“That doesn't mean you're not my baby anymore.” Jude smiled against her shoulder.

“Everything is going to be fine..” She pulled away, looking at him with a concerned expression on her face.  
“As soon as you see him coming, text me.”  
“Mom.” Jude whined letting out a laugh.

“Jude.” Her tone wasn't admitting any objections.

“Okay..” Jude replied “I will.” He promised, before getting out of the car.

For every step towards the closed gate of Anchor beach, he was feeling a rush of panic rising up from the pit of the stomach settling right in his chest.

“Oh my God.. I'm about to meet him, in the flesh, not behind of a screen. What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't show up?” Jude was feeling extremely jittery as he was waiting for Connor to arrive.

His heart was about to burst out of his chest when he finally saw him coming, he quickly pulled out his phone sending a thumb up to his mother.  
His breath was coming out in short pants as Connor was approaching him with a confident, wonderful smile on his lips.

He was even better in person, with his perfectly styled sandy hair, his well built body, his flawless smile, his heart melting gaze.

“Hi.” Connor smiled. He looked calm unlike Jude who was fiddling with his hands, while his gaze was fixed on Connor's shoes.

He cleared his throat, finally lifting up his eyes.

“Hello..” He mumbled, cracking a shy smile.

“It's nice to finally meet you in person.” Connor blushed, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Yes... it is.” Jude agreed, feeling a bit comforted by the fact that he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

“Shall we?” Connor said, waving a hand towards the beach. Jude nodded, leading the way.

“I'm sorry if I got here a bit late..” Connor said, walking barefoot on the sand. They'd took off their shoes and the feeling of the cold sand underneath their feet was wonderful.

“My mom was giving me the classic 'Be careful speech.'” He admitted, giving a humorless laugh.

“Mine too.” Jude said letting out a giggle. Connor looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Shall we sit here?” Jude asked, pulling out a blanket from his backpack.  
“Wherever you want, Jacob.” Connor said teasingly, sitting down on the blanket right next to Jude.

Their shoulders were touching and Jude felt goosebumps running all over his skin.

“Are you cold?” Connor asked. “You're shivering.”

A pink blush started creeping all over Jude's cheeks. He shook his head, letting out a nervous giggle.

“No.. being close to you made me shiver.” He admitted, feeling surprised by his own words.

He looked ahead of him, his eyes focused on the motion of the waves crashing against the shore. He couldn't look at Connor, even though he felt Connor's gaze fixed on him.

Throughout the whole afternoon they talked a lot, feeling contented with each other's company.

It felt so easy and right talking to Connor. He was a great listener and Jude loved listening to the sound of his soft voice telling him stories about his childhood.

At some point they were laying on the blanket, staring at the sunset.. it was so peaceful, Jude could have stayed like that with Connor for ever.

“If my proximity makes you shiver , I will go sitting over there.” He joked pointing towards a further spot on the sand.

Jude laughed, shaking his head.

“No.. I should have brought a jacket. It's starting to get chilly.”

Connor quickly took off his jacket, handing it to Jude.  
“No.. Connor really.” Connor smiled, tucking him in with his jacket, before laying down next to Jude.

He popped himself up on his elbow staring at him with a relaxed smile on his lips.

“What?” Jude asked, feeling curious by Connor's expression.

“I'm so glad I've sent that friend request.” Connor replied, with a soft blush on his cheeks. Jude looked up at him and he felt himself giving a short intake of breath when he saw Connor slowly leaning in, closing his eyes when there were just few inches apart between their lips.

Connor slowly opened his eyes, letting out a moan feeling Jude's uneven breath against his lips.

Jude swallowed thickly feeling his throat dry. He wanted to kiss him so he gave him a small nod.

Connor closed his eyes as he was leaning in and their lips finally connected.

He laid down right next to Jude lifting up his hand until it landed on Jude's cheek, caressing the flushed skin, as they kept exploring each others lips.

It felt magical and Jude never wanted it to end. It felt like everything he'd always dreamed of finally became reality.

They pulled away and they both let out a breathless laugh. Connor pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around his waist, until Jude was snuggled against his chest.

“Me too.” he finally replied, looking up at the blonde boy.

 

 -------------

 

“What are you thinking?” Connor asked his fiancè, smiling like a loon while looking at his facebook page. He peeked at the screen from over Jude's shoulder, smiling as brightly as his fiancè.

“That was the best day of my life.” Jude admitted, closing his eyes as Connor lips were running over his collarbone.  
“Yeah?” Jude gave him a nod.

“It's the day I found you.” He admitted, staring dreamly at the laptop screen.

**20 November 2009.**

_**From Connor Stevens.“Do I know you?”** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> :) Sunday fluff!  
> Hope you all liked this Fluffy oneshot (based on a true Story... *blushes LOL).
> 
> Follow me on twitter: En_sky9


End file.
